


When You Leave

by WritingSiren



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a little sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Set before s3 ep7. Evil Morty and his Rick share a small moment together.





	When You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling down so I needed to write some cute shit. Never hurt anyone to write a little fluff, no?? :)
> 
> Sorry if there's any weird spelling or grammar issues.

Rick and Morty were sprawled out on the couch watching television. The entire house was dark, and the TV was the only source of light the two of them had. It wasn't quite like the typical Smith household that existed on the endless versions of Earth, but it was close. Rick and Morty lived comfortably in the Citadel in this small house, alone. It was fine, since they kept each other company.

Rick's labcoat was draped over them like a blanket. Morty had his head under Rick's chin, and Rick had his arms wrapped around his thin frame, snuggling him. Morty had barely paid the movie any attention. Some generic romantic comedy. He was only watching it because the older man insisted they watch it together (but the truth was Rick really wanted cuddles). But Morty's mind was somewhere else tonight. For the last few months, he'd been planning something big. 

Something he couldn't tell Rick about.

It was hard to do any of this without Rick knowing. Morty had to do most of his work in secret. He would shoo Rick away and keep things hidden from him, such as phone calls and going out to meetings late at night. His campaign manager warned him many times about being so secretive, but Morty assured him it would be fine. God, that Morty was getting on his nerves...

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the soft chuckle from his Rick.

Rick.

This Rick was... Different. He was gentle and kind. He could be friends with anyone if he wanted to. The man oozed such warmth and love, a sharp contrast between him and other Ricks. He even had a different hairstyle. It was refreshing. Sure he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed compared to them (or even Morty for that matter), but he was just what he needed after a long day. With him, Morty felt at ease.

He felt safe.

Morty cared for him. Sometimes he would even go so far as to say he loved him. It came as a shock to him at first. He hated Ricks, all of them. Disgusting, vile pigs. But this Rick... He was cheerful and sweet, and was always willing to lend a hand whenever Morty needed it. Sometimes his fingers would linger a little too long when he'd hand Morty his tools, and would apologize when Morty noticed. Even though he didn't mind it, it was baffling to see a Rick show any amount of respect.

Sometimes, Morty thought about taking Rick with him. Morty would give him an order and Rick would follow it with no hesitation. He'd make a fine Vice President.

If he wasn't a Rick.

Soon, the movie was over and credits rolled on the screen. Rick stretched and yawned.

"I liked it. What did you think, Morty?" He asked.

Morty shrugged. "It was okay."

Rick fluffed the pillow underneath his head then settled back on his side. "Oh... W-Well next time, you can pick something~" 

The two of them lay there, unmoving. Morty knew he couldn't lay here forever, but... Rick's warmth was so comforting.

"Morty?"

"Hm?"

Rick hesitated. "Do you ever think about... Leaving?"

Morty sat up and turned to look at him, quirking one brow up. "What do you mean, Rick?"

Rick was avoiding his eyes. "W-Well sometimes I think... Sometimes I think I'm not a good Rick..."

'What kind of nonsense is he talking?' Morty thought.

"Look at me." Morty said softly. Rick did as he was told, looking nervous.

Morty reached out and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "You're perfect."

Rick's eyes went wide. "I-I am?"

"Yes." Morty replied evenly, flashing him a genuine smile. "You're not like the rest of them. And that's a good thing."

Rick thought for a moment. Morty was right. They were so mean to him, even when he treated them nicely. He didn't understand it at all. He blushed. "Th-Thank you."

"But, to answer your question..." Morty sighed. "I will have to leave eventually."

Rick frowned again. "But... Why?"

Morty laid his head on Rick's chest. "There's... been some plans I've given thought to, and--"

"I-I can help you!" Rick said excitedly. "It'll be fun."

Morty chuckled at his enthusiasm. "No, it's..." He sighed. "These plans are different. They're... Nevermind..."

Rick didn't reply. Morty felt a twinge of guilt as he looked up at the older man. His eyes were glistening.

"I don't want you to leave..." He mumbled. "You're so nice to me..."

Morty sat up again. "Hey hey, it's okay." He wiped the man's tears away with his thumb. "It won't be for a while."

Rick smiled a little. "Okay." He sniffled and sat up. Morty moved to give him space but before he could, Rick pulled him close. "You're my best friend."

Morty froze. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this Rick's kindness, his friendship, his love. He felt awful. The boy sighed and pulled back.

"A-Am... I your best friend too?"

Morty's gaze rested on Rick's tembling lips. He suddenly found himself leaning forward, and pressed his lips to Rick's. The older man gasped and his eyes were wide. The kiss was firm, but gentle. He was confused, but he kissed back. Morty wasn't stopping, and he gently pushed Rick back to lay on the couch again.

"Mmm..." Rick tried to speak, but he instead tugged at Morty's sleeve. The younger man responded by finally breaking the kiss. They gazed at each other, breathing heavily. Rick's lips felt like they were on fire.

Despite them being together for so long, they hadn't shared a single kiss. Neither of them showed any romantic interest either. It wasn't really a surprise to either of them, though. It just felt... Right.

"Morty..." Rick said quietly. "Why did you...?"

Morty chuckled. "I should've done that a long time ago."

A smile formed on Rick's lips. He'd always been too shy to ask Morty for a kiss. He didn't want to scare him or make him mad... He was relieved he didn't have to make the first move.

"...Can you promise me something?" Rick asked.

"And what's that?" Morty leaned against the cushions.

"C-Can I have a goodbye kiss? Before you leave?" The older said shyly.

"Of course, Rick. I won't leave without telling you first." Morty even lifted one of Rick's hands and linked their pinkies together. "I promise."

Rick giggled and squeezed his pinky around Morty's. Even though he was still sad about Morty leaving, he'd make the best of the coming weeks for the both of them. It would take some time getting used to a new Morty. 

But this one would always be his one and only.


End file.
